After tearing or cutting tape from a roll of tape, the user of the tape, such as masking tape, has trouble visually detecting where the tape was last torn. The end of the tape is not visually apparent, since the end of the tape is the same color as the remainder of the roll of tape, and the end of the tape adheres to the remainder of the roll. The user has to feel around the roll to find the end, which may be difficult to find by feel if the end of the tape has adhered to the roll of tape. There is a need for a tape that is contained in a roll to have a visual indicator that differentiates the end of the roll of tape from the remainder of the roll of tape, so that the end can be readily ascertained, and used to extract a segment of tape from the roll.